Sparks Fly
by Hinano Kinsuke
Summary: The simplest things can bring the most happiness - Izabella Scorupco. This is a series of [CharacterxCharacter] stories, containing minimum of 100 words and maximum of 500 words. Short, but (hopefully) sweet and entertaining for those who love light reading. [Warning: Contains yaoi / shounen-ai] NOW: BurnxGazel
1. Eska x Mistrene

**Since I have trouble keeping my stories short, I challenged myself to write a story with minimum of 100 words and maximum of 500 words.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Drill Command**

_"You look… Tasty today."_

**[Eska Bamel x Mistrene Callous]**

* * *

There's one basic rule of marching that you'd be killed by 50 sit-ups or running laps around a fifteen square feet wide field if you refuse to stick to.

"Attention!" yelled Eska as he trudged along a line of cadets, examining the neatness of their uniforms.

In drill commands, once the commander yells for attention, it means no talking, no movements, no nothing. Stand with heels together, toes 45 degrees apart and body rigid with fists clenched and thumbs pointing down seams of trousers.

Failure in abiding with this basic rule will result in a consequence you wouldn't want to know.

Eska, having a plan up his sleeve, walked up to Mistrene who stood in a straight line along with his fellow cadets, hands casually in his pockets.

"Good day, huh?" Eska asked, testing Mistrene's attention that morning.

Much to Eska's satisfaction, Mistrene didn't budge even a little.

"You look… Tasty today," Eska said with a smirk, challenging Mistrene with severer distraction. "Mind if I plant a kiss on your soft lips? You know, as a greeting early in the morning?"

Still, Mistrene stood there like a statue, ignoring all sorts of distractions and challenges that came from his commander.

_Great_, Eska thought. _This is what I want_.

Knowing that Mistrene wouldn't break the basic rule of drill commands, Eska leaned in closer to him and pulled the boy cadet into a long, passionate kiss.

Eska knew the boy cadet very well. He's a true soldier; little challenges won't make him grow soft in any way at all. Since Mistrene couldn't do anything about it, he simply advanced further by slipping his tongue into his mouth.

He enjoyed it. He enjoyed the sweet and sugary taste the girlish boy's lips possessed and he found himself yearning for more.

Once satisfied, he retreated to his position and cleared his throat. "Stand at ease!"

With that, Mistrene came forward to his perverted commander and slapped him in his face.

* * *

**I'm open for character x character requests for this slot! Which pairing would you like to see in the next chapter?**

**Review.**


	2. Kirino x Kariya

**Here it is, a RanMasa drabble requested by Cool Heat!**

* * *

**Right. You Like Captain.**

_"A boy with dark brown, wavy hair who has talent in music and soccer..."_

**[Kirino Ranmaru x Kariya Masaki]  
**

* * *

Kariya's shoulders slumped 30 degrees off the normal line as Kirino threw a pile of at least ten-centimeters thick books onto the table.

He wouldn't mind hanging around his pigtailed senpai, as long as the pretty boy agrees that he, too, enjoyed Kariya's company… but reading? Not exactly Kariya's idea of a romantic date after school.

"Kirino-senpai…" Kariya said, leaning against the backrest of the chair. "What type of boy do you like?"

Kirino looked up from his book and pressed his fingers against his chin. "Well…"

"Well?"

"A boy with dark brown, wavy hair who has talent in music and soccer," the pink-haired senior said to the air. "Has round, dark molten chocolate color of eyes, tall and athletic…"

"…" Kariya pulled his face. The boy his pink-haired senior was dreamily describing must be none other than the captain of the soccer team, Shindou Takuto.

_Geez. What's so interesting about a freakin' crybaby? One thing for sure, Kirino-senpai can boil a pot of pasta with the tears he's been shedding,_ thought the teal-haired boy as Kirino droned about his dream guy.

"Someone who cares about the team and has fatherly qualities…" Kirino said, smiling to himself, making Kariya blow raspberry annoyingly. "A reliable leader who's popular among both boys and girls alike…"

"…" Kariya rolled his eyes.

"A genius game maker, also a forward or a midfielder with amazing speed and agility," Kirino said, ignoring Kariya's annoying gestures. "Someone whose last name starts with 'S' and first name starts with 'T'…"

_Look. It's getting more obvious that you're talking about Shindou Takuto… but how long is this going to take? _Kariya thought and sighed.

"…and that is the type of boy I don't like," the senior concluded.

Kariya shot up in his seat, dumbstruck. "A—wha? You m—mean, you don't like captain?"

"No, silly," Kirino said, pinching Kariya's cheek. "I like you."

"But—why? Is it because you hate the competition to get captain's attention? You know, he has Akane, Okatsu and Ibuki…"

"Nah," Kirino winked. "Aren't you my Cazador?"

Kariya swallowed a gulp of air. "H—Ha… Hai, my princess."

* * *

**Yeah, Kariya's dub name is Aitor Cazador, and Cazador means 'hunter' in Spanish! **


	3. Gouenji x Fubuki

**Last Flower Dies**

_"I'll love you until the last flower dies."_

**[Gouenji Shuuya x Fubuki Shirou]**

* * *

Fubuki hugged himself tightly; he was still in his robe and bunny slippers. The cold, somehow urged him to stay in bed longer, but he knew couldn't since he had no doubts that Gouenji will show up in front door anytime from now.

The table was set, candles were ignited and the marble fireplace was lit up. Everything else was arranged neatly, Fubuki hoped it would welcome Gouenji just as much as he would.

Just as his droopy eyes started to feel heavy again, he heard one, two, three impatient knocks on his door. Chaffing his hand together, he stood up and twisted the doorknob as he pulled it open.

Standing in the doorway was Gouenji Shuuya, who was at least a head taller than the grey-haired footballer, a bouquet of flowers in his arms.

Smiling as he handed the flower bouquet of eleven white roses to Fubuki, he said, "Happy birthday, Shirou."

"Gouenji…" Shirou said in awe, and then composed himself while blinking his eyes. Hugging the bouquet tightly against his bosom, he made way for his entrance. "Come—Come in."

"I thought you'd never ask. Someone must've been dead outside…"

Fubuki closed the door tightly and turned to see his lover again, who was already bending before the fireplace to get the heat it was emitting. "Gouenji… Why flowers?"

"You don't like it, Shirou?"

"No—I mean—yes," Fubuki said, frowning regretfully. "I like everything you've ever given to me, Gouenji. I think they have certain significance behind them…"

"You mean, like the scarf I've given you?"

"Yes, it suits me… But these…?"

Looking at the serious expression Fubuki was wearing on his tight face made Goeunji chuckle. "My dear… These flowers represent my love to you. Each one of them. Just look a little closer and you'll see."

Fubuki looked at the white roses; each petal was lit by gleaming dewdrops, as if they were freshly picked. "White roses… They represent purity, innocence and secrecy."

Gouenji put his arms around Fubuki, resting his chin on his shoulders. Smiling, he whispered in his lover's ear, "I'll love you until the last flower dies…"

Fubuki frowned in further confusion. All flowers will die eventually!

* * *

Now that Fubuki's married to his lover, he couldn't help but to smile upon remembering the memory that took place twenty years ago. Caressing the gleaming wedding ring around his finger, he looked at his husband, who was lying weakly in his bed.

"Goeunji…" His chest felt tight. His husband was dying… Yet he still felt his love lingering on his skin.

The eleven white roses he gave on his birthday; ten wilted away.

_I give you eleven white roses. Ten are real; one is artificial… And I'll love you until the last flower dies. _

* * *

**YES! HE GAVE FUBUKI ELEVEN FLOWERS! 10 were real ones. The last flower was an artificial flower, so it'll NEVER die! That means Gouenji will love Fubuki FOREVER!**

**FOREVER BABY! **

**WHOOOOOH! I SHIP GOUFUBU LIKE HECK!**

**But...  
**

**WHY?! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SAD?! I HATE MY HANDS FOR TYPING THIS! /Slapped/**

**Ouch... Thank you for reading! /Sob/Sob/  
**

**Next: Shindou Takuto x Kirino Ranmaru**


	4. Shindou x Kirino

**Requested by SapphireSpade. **

**Inspired by a doujinshi I saw on Tumblr.**

* * *

**My Name**

_"__Do you like my name? Shindou Takuto?"_

**[Shindou Takuto x Kirino Ranmaru]**

* * *

It was raining. Kirino made Shindou stay at his house for a heartwarming chat over two cups of milk coffee while waiting for the heavy downpour to stop.

The steams brushed off their faces, as they talked. It was cozy and comfortable; Shindou wished it will rain forever.

"Kirino," Shindou called as he took a sip on his milk coffee. "Can I ask you something?"

Kirino raised his thin eyebrows at his brown-haired friend's question. "Sure. What is it?"

"Do you like my name? Shindou Takuto?"

The tight expression the brunette was wearing on his face made Kirino chuckle. It was so not like his captain to ask silly questions.

"The name is fine, I guess…" the pigtailed boy said to the air, staring at the ceiling as if it would give him an answer. He then shifted his gaze to Shindou. "…but wouldn't it sound better if it's Kirino Takuto?"

"What?" Shindou asked in awe; taken aback by Kirino's answer he almost toppled off from his seat.

He'd always thought about his marriage with Kirino, but never in this kind of way.

During classes, or maybe during break within soccer practice itself, Shindou always had this vision at the back of his head where he would stand before the preacher in his white tuxedo… and Kirino would sway his way along the aisle, minding his steps so that he won't step on his skirt.

Or maybe if he did step on his skirt and almost tripped over his own feet, Shindou would become the hero and save his lovely maiden from falling onto the hard floor.

But if his name was to change to Kirino Takuto…

Doesn't that make him the bride, instead of the groom?

_No way_, Shindou thought, his cheeks started to go in red flames. _No way! _

There's no way, in heaven or on earth, that he would wear a gown! NO!

NEVER. IN A MILLION YEARS!

"Shindou?" Kirino called, gently shaking Shindou's shoulder. "Shindou! What's wrong? You look like deer in headlights!"

Shindou blinked his eyes; the terrible vision of him in wedding gown slowly melting into nowhere. "A—Ah… Sorry, Kirino…"

"So you don't like the idea of me being your brother, huh?"

"Brother?" Shindou blinked his eyes again. "O—oh…"

* * *

**Wow, the name Kirino Takuto suits Shindou very much, although it's no fun if they're siblings.**


	5. Beta x Gamma

**The Moments She Cherishes**

_"__At least someone else realizes it when I am here, and realizes it when I am not."_

**[Beta x Gamma]**

* * *

I looked at him, who stood firmly before me with his eyelids squinted disagreeably.

Of all the moments I am with you, there are times that I truly cherish; madly and insanely infatuated with. Those times when we would argue over the most trivial matters, even though those words we both mindlessly utter were meant to hurt each other.

Because that would be the only moment when you would look at me with your beautiful, pale blue eyes. The only moment that you would prove that I am a part of your life. The way you bickered and teased me… They make me feel so alive.

Because no one ever seems to be affected by my existence like you always are. Whether I am here or not is not the question. My presence or my absence will not make any difference. But to you, they do.

Even when I know my absence gives you much pleasure than when I am around, at least I know I make a difference in your life. It gives me the proof that someone else acknowledges my existence.

At least someone else realizes it when I am here, and realizes it when I am not.

Dear, please don't feel offended by my insensitive remarks about you. They are not meant to bring you down. They are to lure you to come closer to me. Talk to me, look at me. Show me that I exist.

I can't say it out loud, but I want you to be with me. I want you. Gamma, I want you! You are the only cure to my loneliness… So, please. I'm begging you to heal me, help me recover my sanity!

"I'm gonna crash," I said, surrendering from the staring contest, turning my back to him.

He arched his eyebrows questioningly and crossed his arms across his chest. "Why are you telling me this?"

I took a deep breath and clenched my fist tightly. "Because… I want you to come with me."

* * *

**I've always wanted to write a BetaxGamma fic… The desire intensifies when I'm in Physics classes. Each time the teacher mentions about ionizing and non-ionizing radiations, I'll think about this pairing. **

**If only the pairing's canon… But it's okay. MeiaxGiris is enough to make me flipping happy. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Sata x Hinano

**Adorable little things. I ship these two to the moon and back.**

* * *

**His Mind Went Too Far**

_"__Sata! Were you listening?"_

**[Sata Tosamaru x Hinano Kinsuke]**

* * *

He couldn't believe his eyes! The original jersey of his favorite football team was displayed beyond the glass of the sports shop, shone in a spotlight that only Hinano could see (with an invisible choir group chorusing in the background)! But that was only the first reason why he was squealing like a mad pirate who saw a treasure chest!

The other reason was it came with a big tag saying '70% off'! Finally, Hinano could exchange his pocket money with the football jersey he had always wanted! He was SO going to wear that jersey and show it off to Taiyou and the rest of his teammates.

"Look at this, look at this!" Hinano screeched excitedly. "70% off!"

"Man, the real price is thrice my monthly pocket money," Sata said, scratching the back of his head that wasn't actually itchy.

"I'm so gonna buy it," Hinano said again. "I mean—everyone's going to envy me if they see me going around in this—this—stylish—glamorous—fabulous—piece of jersey! Talk about being in the limelight! Oh, come on, come on! Let's go in!"

He was about to turn to Sata and pull him into the shop, but he realized that the goalkeeper boy was not listening, and he had his jaw dropped at something else instead.

"Sata?" Hinano called, pulling the sleeve of his friend's shirt. "Sata! Were you listening?"

Sata blinked his eyes twice and looked at Hinano. The girlish boy raised his eyebrows in confusion as he saw those glitters and shimmers in Sata's greenish blue eyes. He wondered what his goalkeeper friend had seen that he looked almost like a… I don't know. Deer in headlights?

"Hi—nano-kun…" He said, as if in trance. He then broke out into a very—horribly—large smile that Hinano could almost see all of his teeth.

"What the—"

"LOOK AT THIS! OH, MY, GOD!" Sata squealed excitedly. "Look at this yellow, crème-brulee-colored, cute—little dress!"

"Eh?"

"THIS WILL LOOK GOOD ON OUR DAUGHTER!"

Hinano blinked his eyes four times and pinched himself. As time progressed, he finally got to hold of the situation. "E—EH?!" he shrieked. "What were you thinking when I was looking at the jersey?!"

* * *

**Sata's so gay-ish. The thought of having a daughter makes him feel giddy. **

**Next: MeiaxGiris**


	7. Meia x Giris

**Sorry to keep you waiting! Here is Meia x Giris for you!**

* * *

**Why I Started**

_"__If you feel like quitting now, think about why you started."_

**[Meia x Giris]**

* * *

Meia heaved an exasperated sigh as she retreated to her room. She was dead tired of both her job _and_ her boyfriend. She could've quitted and assign for another career, even in a field she was not specialized in. No problem, she could start all over again. But she cannot simply switch from one boyfriend to another.

Giris seemed to be avoiding her lately. He would only go as far as giving her a glance when she called for him; enough to show her how non-committal he was becoming when it came to their relationship. She was growing bored of pleading for his attention. She felt hurt. Without communication, their relationship would never work out.

She wanted to forget everything. What's the point of going on with a relationship when you couldn't see where it leads you to? Beings single might not be bad. Leaving Giris might hurt a little, but not that bad.

"Giris, let's put an end to all of this," she said, swallowing a gulp of air. Tears threatened to fall, but she held them back, refusing to show him how _weak_, how pathetic she was without him. "You no longer need me; and I no longer need you. I don't see any reason to stick around anymore."

Giris looked up from the counterparts of a weapon that laid about his working table. "Meia," he said, standing up from his stool. "What are you talking about? Do you realize how important you are to me?"

"But you're ignoring me!" she said, breaking out into tears. "I hate you, Giris!"

"Sweetheart…" he said quietly, putting her hands on her shoulders. "It's probably my fault. I've been so busy assembling these new destructive weapons I—almost forgot about my responsibility."

He slowly sat on the stool and touched the metal weapon before him, feeling its cold surface under his fingers. "But it's all in your mind. I still need you. I still love you. And I want you to stay," he said earnestly. "If you feel like quitting now, think about why you started, Meia. Why you started to entrust me with your feelings in the first place."

Meia pursed her lips together as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. _Why she started?_ She hadn't given it a single thought before. Giris was alluring and charismatic in his own way. But that was not it. He was a good kisser, too, but Meia didn't think that was the reason why she started either.

Giris… She had always loved him.

Yes, she loved him from the start.

Forever and always… so why would she quit now?

"I love you, Giris, that's why," she said.

"Meia, my feelings for you is a lot more than that," Giris said, pulling the long-haired girl into a hug. "I love you before, now and for the future. I have never seen a reason why I should quit now, because I know why I started. I love you. I love you more than any man on Earth could, Meia. I love you because we're made for each other."

She sobbed and smiled, putting her arms around him. "Giris…" she muttered under her breath. "I love you too."

In Meia's entire life, she had never felt so _relieved._

* * *

**Kind of corny, maybe. But at least roasted corns taste good with salted butter.**

**Next: Tsurugi x Tenma (KyouTen)**


	8. Tsurugi x Tenma

**For ****_Fubukiya Lee, OblivionWings,_**** (the bothersome) ****_KyouTenTai, La Yuyake Familia_**** and my faithful readers. From me, with lots and lots of love.**

* * *

**Morning Greeting**

_"__Boy, oh boy, look who's here."_

**[Tsurugi Kyousuke x Matsukaze Tenma]**

.

After saying goodbye to Aki and Sasuke, Tenma sprinted to school, casually exchanging warm greetings with the passersby he stumbled upon.

Turning around a corner, he saw a navy blue-haired boy walking the opposite way with his hands in his pockets. The bubbly boy smiled widely and shouted, "Tsurugi! Ohayou!"

Tsurugi narrowed his eyes and twisted his lips in a crooked smile. _Boy, oh boy, look who's here._

"Tsurugi?" Tenma said, cocking his head to one side inquisitively.

_Innocence,_ Tsurugi thought and chuckled under his breath. It just made him want to _take it away._

"Tenma…?" he said, slightly lifting his eyebrows. He didn't realize that he was growing red under Tsurugi's stare.

"Tsurugi…?"

"Tenma…"

He bent towards Tenma until he could feel the little boy's chest pounding against his.

"Tsurugi…" Tenma muttered nervously, blinking his eyes self-consciously. "What… Are you…?"

With Tsurugi's most, hushed and seductive tone of voice, he whispered into the shorter boy's small ear. "Tenma, you forgot to zip your pants…"

* * *

**Imagine Tenma's expression after that…**

**Next: Gazel x Burn, a present for our lovely ****_Shoujiki Shouji_****.**

**Which pairing would you like to see in the queue? I'm planning to do one for my OTP, which is, of course, Gouenji x Kidou. **


	9. Burn x Gazel

**Taking half an hour break from revision. I seriously need something to perk myself up…**

**For Minami Shouji, my charming veggie-cchi. (Forgive me for the cheesiness… Trigonometry tied my neurons into knots and no one seems interested to unravel them) **

* * *

**Red Tulips**

_"__That doesn't change the fact that you're still Tulip-baka, you know."_

**[Burn x Gazel]**

* * *

"Burn, can you stop showering me with red tulips?" Gazel asked. "They're everywhere on my bedroom floor, and _I can't walk._"

Burn folded his arms and pulled his face. How could Gazel be so oblivious about it all? It was quite an irony that he, always the headstrong one, was the one to get all sappy and over-sentimental, while the other one kept on _pretending_ he did not get any of his signals.

Or maybe Gazel was having brain freeze from the ice inside his own soul?

"A Turkish legend had it that there was once a prince named Farhad, who fell in love with Shirin the maiden," Burn said. "When Farhad knew that Shirin was murdered, he got so overwhelmed by his grief that he rode his horse near the edge of the cliff and killed himself."

"…so?" Gazel lifted his left eyebrow. _Why's he telling me this?_

"They said that red tulips sprang from each droplet of his blood," he went on. "And that is why red tulips are known to hold the symbolism for true love and trust."

Silence took over the conversation as Gazel blinked his eyes twice.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're still Tulip-baka, you know," he said, after a brief moment. "And you just made the tulips in my room look _a little creepy_."

And they fell into silence again.

"…Okay, a lot," Gazel said as he took a glance at the red bulbs scattered about his bedroom floor. It reminded him of blood. Lots and lots of _blood._

Imagine sleeping with _those _wicked, wretched flowers. With the exact shade of red. Red, _the color of evil._

No, he couldn't sleep in there. He just knew he couldn't.

"Idiot," Burn said, slightly blushing. "I should've known that your mind could go into _every _wrong direction. I didn't mean to scare you or anything—I just wanted to say that I… love you."

"Never mind that now," Gazel pursed his lips together nervously. "Burn, can you sleep with me tonight?"

The redhead rolled his eyes and snorted in annoyance.

But wait a second… Wasn't this a good chance, after all?

* * *

**Things get interesting once you get to know the meaning behind it, don't they? But I'll never see red tulips the same way again...**

**Next: TaiTen, for our lovely Mizashi Haruka. **

**Later: HiroMido, for the awesome Lotus Sword. **

**…****and do you want anything, KyouTenTai? I'd gladly write one for you.**


End file.
